


Sinterklaas with the Verstappens

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Max [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Max takes his girlfriend to his mom's for Sinterklaas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Marlies

“So are you ready for your first Sinterklaas with the Verstappens? Well, part of the Verstappens.” Max asks as we drive to his mother’s house.  
“I think so.” I’m a bit hesitant. I met Victoria and Sophie in Abu Dhabi, but there were so many people around and there was so much happening that I didn’t really get to talk to them.  
“It’ll be fine, babe.” Max says as he takes my hand. “They already told me that they think you seemed lovely and that they can’t wait to really get to know you.”  
“I’m just a bit nervous.” I say as I squeeze his hand slightly.  
“They’ll love you.” He promises as he lifts my hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to it. “Almost as much as I do.” He whispers against my hand and I can’t help but smile.

“Come in, come in.” Sophie ushers us inside. “It’s freezing outside.” She reaches out to hug Max and he hugs her back as best as he can while still carrying a bag of presents.  
“Hey mom.” He smiles. She smiles back at him before turning to me.  
“Hello miss-“ I start, but she quickly cuts me off.  
“Please just call me Sophie.” She smiles and pulls me in for a hug as well. “It’s good to see you again. I hope he hasn’t been too much trouble.” She jokes as she gestures to Max.  
“Hey!” He exclaims. “I am a perfectly good boyfriend.”  
I giggle slightly. “He’s alright.” I joke and Max glares at me, which causes Sophie to giggle slightly as well.  
“Be nice.” Max says as he places the bag down and makes his way to me. “Or there will be consequences.” He whispers in my ear before he kisses my cheek.  
We take of our coats and shoes and make our way into the living room where we find Victoria.  
“Hey Vic.” Max says as he gives his sister a hug. She greets him back before she smiles and waves at me.  
“Hey y/n.”  
“Hi.” I smile back before I help Max to place our gifts with the ones Sophie and Victoria have already put down.

I’m sitting on the couch next to Max. My legs are pulled up under me and Max has an arm wrapped around my shoulder as we watch Victoria unwrap one of her gifts to reveal a brand new Michael Kors watch. Max looks down at me and raises his eyebrows, but I just shrug in response; I wanted to get her something nice.  
“This is amazing.” Victoria gasps.  
“Are you sure you like it, because you can still pick another one if you want.” I quickly say as I sit up a bit. “I wasn’t sure which one you would prefer.”  
“I love it y/n, thank you so much.” She smiles at me. Max pulls me back into his side and kisses my temple before he whispers in my ear.  
“I told you I’d take care of the presents; you didn’t have to buy anything.” He scolds, but I can feel him smile against my skin.  
I turn my face towards him. “And you thought I would listen?”  
He chuckles. “You’re right; I should have known better.” He mutters before he pecks my lips.

All the gifts are unwrapped and we’re just sitting around while we talk.  
“So since my own son hasn’t told me; I’ll have to ask you y/n.” Sophie playfully glares at Max. “How long have you been together? Because I think it’s been a little longer than when Max told me.”  
I glance at Max who isn’t making eye contact with anyone at the moment. “About four months now.” I say as I look back at Sophie.  
“Four and a half, actually.” Max mutters.  
“Aw.” Victoria smiles. “That’s so cute. What’s he like as a boyfriend y/n? I’ve never really been around him when he was with his girlfriend.”  
“He’s actually surprisingly sweet.” I respond as place my hand on his knee. “But he can also be a giant pain in the ass.” I smirk. Max playfully glares at me as his mother and sister laugh.

“A giant pain in the ass?” Max raises his eyebrows once we’re alone in his room.  
“Occasionally.” I shrug.  
“Oh really?” He says as he walks towards me. “You’re going to regret that.” He smirks before his fingers attack my sides as he starts to tickle me.  
“M-Max please.” I manage to get out. “St-stop.”  
“Say I’m the best boyfriend in the world.” He grins.  
“O-Okay.” I gasp. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” I say as fast as I can and he immediately stops.  
“I know.” He winks as he lifts me up before placing me back down on his bed. I smile when he lies down on his side so he can look at me. “I told you they’d love you.” He says as he brushes a strand of hair away from my face.  
“You did.” I sigh happily. “You really are an amazing boyfriend, you know.” I bite my lip.  
“I try.” He says before he leans down to kiss me. “You’re perfect.” He breaths out against my lips and I can’t help but blush. I pull him down to meet my lips again and we smile into the kiss.


End file.
